Gangs in love
by Love-of-all-Anime
Summary: Naruto life from his notebooks.part. How is Little Naru going to live though a house full of gangs members?SasuxNaru
1. Chapter 1

Gangs of love.

Book one Naruto's notebook!

Enterly # 1 the meeting.

Frist enterly Date Sunday 29th 2008, Hello my name is Uzumaki Naruto and I'm on my way to see my ever so sexy boyfreind now get this you want belive me _no one ever dose*roll eyes and sigh*_My boyfreind is the one and only Uchiha Sasuke. Yeah I know what your thinking why would the evily sexy gang leader want with a little preepy blonde like me right? Will asked him why don't you! Anyways me and Sasu-chiti been freinds since we were little and on my 7th b-day Sasuke asked me out....Then I trun 9 my dad die and I was sent to live with my froster family in LA,Sasuke and me said when we are older we'll get I'm 16 and moving back to japan to live with my Uchiha's_.Tehehe _I"m going to meet his scary gang for the frist time.I wonder if Sasuke still likes me. We talk over the phone I mean come on how many years has it been really.And with that Naruto shut the note book."We are now in japan." Came the vice from the planes shipker.

"I'm home.' Whisper Naruto as he walked off the plane. And there was a car with the Uchiha's symbol on it a men open the door and waited for a men in a busness shurt to step out.

"Naru-chan It good to see you aging."

"You to Daddy Fugaku I missed you. and,uh hm."Naruto said as he looked for Sasuke.

"He going to meet you at the massion." said Knowing just what or who Naru was looking for.

"Oh,okay lets go." and with that Naruto jumped into the car. The middle age Uchiha laught in enjoyment.

As they dive Naruto smiled shily as he thought about Sasuke, he open his note book.Hey it's me. I bet you want to know how me and Sasuke meet right, well you see my dad and Sas's are bestferinds, yup my dad was the gang leader Minato(sp)Me and Sasuke flight alot when we where kids but it was jokingly.I still have a lucket he got me on my 10th b-day he sent to me. He always sending me stuff,in the lucket is a picture of me and him together and our ring."Naru-chan lets go. Sasuke waiting." Naruto smiled at as they got out of the car and started towands the house, as they got there a mied open the door.  
"I belive Sasuke in the liveing room" Naruto smiled and ran off when he got there a whole group of people was there. "Hey you, what do you think your doing in Sas-samas house?" Asked a pink hair girl and Naruto's heart sink. _Sas I thought I was the only one that cloud call Sasuke that._

"Sakura what I'll told about calling me that." dumened a looked up and there was Sasuke in a puck rock like outfit. with his lip ketp his eyes on Naruto the whole time and Naruto eyes locked with Sasuke's.

"Sorry Sasuke-sama." came the pink girls repiles.

"Naruto come here." Sasuke ordered. Gasped of beathes came from the gang.

Naruto stay where he was and water came from his eyes his breath catch in his throat. Then he started running and he jumped into Sasukes awaiting arms with a yell of sasuke's name.

"Sasuke!" Sasuke wraped his arms around Naruto.

"Listen here guys, this is Naruto miss treat him and you will pay." He made sure they understanded before he looked back at Naruto.

"Hey stop the crying." Naruto shock his head no. "I missed you to Naru-chan but I hate to see you cry you know that." Sasuke glilty wishper as he kissed the tease away.

He took Naruto's hand and pull them both up. "Now your bags should be in your you want something to eat or drink?"

Naruto smiled."Nope, I'm cool" Sasuke smiles and let go of Naruto.

"I'm going to make sure Naruto's room ready, I'll be back soon so be nice." With that said Sasuke walked out of the room. Sakura walked over as she looked him over.

"So blondie I gasse we should get to know each other." Said a boy with way too much eye liner,tright black jeans and a blood red top with an chin that want to a boy next to him."I'm Gaara. The boy next to me is my boyfreind Neji." Neji was a long brown haired boy with whrite eyes baggy black jeans with a chin on them a grayish top and on his neck of cause the other haft to Gaaras chin gave a smill smile.

"To my left in the all green is Rock lee."Rock Lee was in an all green outfit and had wrights on his arms and yelled something about younth.

"Next to him is Shino." Shino was in a gray baggy jeans with a bug on them and a tight gray top that had a ladybug on wave.

"Then comes Shino's boy toy Kiba." Kida was in brown and black baggy tight jeans with two sets of chins on them and a Brown top,on his neck was a dog callor with a chin on it that Shino hold in his hand. Kiba tried to jump on Naruto to hug him but Shino pulled him back."In other words blondie meet,my boy toy,,bug boy, and dog boy." Naruto give a little laught at this."Now for the girls, there Saukra." Saukra was in all pink and yes she the one with the pink hair."Next to her is Ino." Ino was in a blue haft top with a bule mini skirt."Than Tenten my sister's bitch." Tenten was in a old janpaness dress."And my sister Temari." Now Temari was the badass of the badass out of all the half top with fishnets over and low mini skirt with fishnets under it."Kayko and Aanna." Kayko seemed to be just like Temrai in the whloe badass thing.

She had low tight jeans with a bar like black top with her arms warped anournd was in a black tight yet baggy jeans with zippers everywhere and a black low cut top with hagging down slives yet she looked sweet and inccen. Aanna jump out of Kayku hold and hugged Naruto.

"Wow your so cute can I keep him Kay-chan."

"As I was saying.."Gaara didn't look happy."Pinkie, Piggy,Sword girl,bitch,badass,and Emo bitch."

Aanna give a look that if looks could kill gaara would be dead.

"I told you to stop calling kay-koi that." she yelled as she hugged Naruto tighter.

Gaara roll his eyes.

"And I belive your on what belongs to me Emo bitch now if you like to keep you hands get them off him now!"

Yelled one pissed off Uchiha Sasuke.

Aanna giggled and let go of Naruto.

"We'll talk latter Naru-chan."Aanna said with a wink. As Naruto was being pulled by Sasuke up to his room.

"Your old room now has a door that opens to my room." Sasuke said as he pined him to the wall "So if you ever feel like some fun..."Sasuke kissed his little blushing blonde fox with so much love and pastion it was so mind blowing that it made the blonde smirked as he pulled away to pull Naruto into the room. And push him onto the queen size bed and pined him there."I missed you hime-sama." Sasuke lick Naruto ear as he said this. Naruto blushed at Sasukes actions and his ramanic words.

"I missed you to Sas-chan." and he meet Sasuke's lips for a kiss. Sasuke give him a smile when they pulled away and rolled so Naruto was colled to his chist and nizzed his face in his hair."Mmm, I never want to leave almust killed me to be away from you for so long." Naruto sofe wishper was like music to Sasuke's ears.

Sasuke laught a little "I wont let you go ever aging so don't worry dode." Naruto just lay there in Sasuke's arms tell he fall pulled the covers over Naruto as he got up. "Night my koi." As he walked out to talk to his gang. Naruto awark in the morring took a shower get dress and walked down starws to find Uchiha Fugaku on the phone He sent him a smile and got one in reton and want into the kicenten to find Sasuke, Iachti , and both gangs there. "Good morring everyone." He got smiles from everyone. Naruto looked at the people he didn't know and just smile he felt someone warp they arms around him that wasn't Sasuke.

"I'm Kisame and your hot blondie." Naruto tried to get out of his hold but Kisane won't let go, So Sasuke pulled his blonde away from him.

"I could kill you right here and now for touching whats my." Sasuke Glowed deadly as he said this.

"Touching a gangs queen or princces is highly for forbidden and is pushed by death, so if you want to live newbe you better bow down to Sasuke-sama and Naruto hime-sama." Neji worren. Kisane got picked up and though by Iachti "Never mass with Naru-chan again." Sasuke pulled Naruto out of the House and into a car with the rest of the gang. Oh boy a new school. Though Naruto as they dive away.


	2. Chapter 2

_Gangs In Love_

enterly number 2 Date monday 30 2008,We're meeting my old friends from L.A was bring the rest of my stuff since i was moving in here and all.

this gourp of people that are coming are no other than Alex, Dan,and katy. these are the people i hanged with the most and the ones that teas me about Sasuke,cause you know there never belived me.

As naru close his notebook Sasuke walked in.  
"The cars are ready and so is my bike." Naruto eyes lite up.

"We're going on your motor bike?" He asked happily witch had Sasuke laughing as he hold at his hand for him to take.

"SASUKE-SAMA, IF WE'RE TO MET NARU-HIME LACKYS AT THE AIR PROT WE NEED TO GO NOW" Saruka vices came at them as there walked down stairs.

"lets go" was all Sasuke said was the gang go into cars and Sasuke with Naruto on the back of his bike took off.

I cant wait to see there now has his arms warped around me as we wait for my friends fright to come in.

the gang all around us and all the copes or should i say pigs are all to saced to come near,this makes me giggles and Sasuke the looks we're getting.

It feels good to be where i belong aging.

As Naruto put that last bit into the notebook Alex who had long blonde hair cute green eyes and was wearing what could only be could sufer wear walked out and as he saw were Naruto was sating and who was around him the look of complet shock to his face witch only made lil Naru giggle more as he called "ALEX-KUN!" Alex picked up the bag of Naruto's stuff as he slowly walked over and Dan walked off the plan.

Dan who had brown hair and eyes and only followed Alex over to naruto with the same look as Alex has on,wearing beach jans and a gery t shirt,with black vans.

Katy with her hot pink hair and her lady gaga outfit only giggled as she now knew everything Naruto ever told them was true.


	3. Chapter 3

_**my mom just dead of canncer so updates my be slow as you can tell she was sick of a long time thank you for the faw reviwes and i hope we see where this story gose..i hope some where awesome.**_

_**But yeah i give you a shot update and i try to update aging as soon as i can..with my mom passing away and college it may be a bit before i can update aging but when i do i hope i can make it longer and you would enjoy it more. I'll try to not be away for to long at a time..thank you for understanding and have an awesome day! DFTBA**_


End file.
